


Quiet Moments

by Lefaym



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Trick or Treat: Extra Treat, character portrait, post-S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: Phryne's mind lingers on the quiet moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacecadet72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, Spacecadet72! Here's a little extra something for you.

Phryne hadn't expected that the quiet moments would be the ones to occupy her mind. She knew she’d miss the detective work, the adventure, the close escapes that made her heart race. She knew she’d miss their arguments: the sharp exchange of wit, the exasperated affection. And she’d known, oh she’d known, that she would long for those moments of _almost_ , when his fingers would glance across her skin, or her hand would rest on his arm, hinting at -- but never quite promising -- something more.

It surprises her, then, on the long journey to London, and afterwards, when she has escaped the madness of her family and found her own flat in Bloomsbury -- it surprises her that her daydreams linger, not on the excitement and the sparks between them, but on the thought of Jack reclining in her parlour, a whisky in his hand and a rare smile playing on his lips as they discussed Shakespeare or the latest developments in forensics. It’s the thought of Jack reading a book while waiting for her, and the way she’d like to run her hands through his hair.

Phryne finds herself thinking that it would be remarkably pleasant to spend the evening in, with Jack by her side. She would wear her favourite silk dressing gown, and Jack would undo his tie and his top button. She would curl her legs up onto the sofa, and Jack would lean against her as they let the hours pass. They would slowly drink one -- or three -- of Mr Butler’s excellent cocktails and simply… talk.

Perhaps that is why Phryne feels no fear when she receives the telegram telling her that Jack is on his way across the world, following her just as she’d asked him to. Perhaps that’s why she’s already thinking in terms of next year, and the year after that.

Perhaps those quiet moments are the reason that things have always been different where Jack is concerned.


End file.
